365 Days
by Ravenpuffer
Summary: Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione. They seem to be living the dream as pefect couples with perfect children. But what lies beneath the surface? Are the couples as happy as they make out to be? With a new threat to the established peace following the war, what will happen as Harry and Hermione discover new depths of their relationship over a year?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi. So I probably shouldn't start any fics while I'm writing hptltnw because that's quite a big project but this will be quite short. I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Basically, it's about how Harry and Hermione's relationship evolves over a year.**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable animals/vegetables/minerals/other do not belong to me. **

_1__st__ of September 2017_

Once the train was completely out of sight, Harry leaned over to plant a kiss on Ginny's forehead. His youngest son, Albus, had just started a new adventure, one he couldn't be part of. She smiled up at him, although distantly. She had been like this recently. Maybe it was the stress of her new position in the ministry. She was now chief of the Department for the Regulation of Sport, having only been appointed the position a few weeks ago. Harry was pleased for her, he knew she was always looking to climb the ladder. She began talking to Ron and Hermione about something or other, but Harry tuned out their voices and ran his fingers over the old snitch in his pocket, its wings battered but still majestic.

"Harry?" She asked, subconsciously stroking Lily's hair as her daughter bit back the tears at her brothers' departure

"Yes dear?" He replied, snapping out of his reverie at the sound of his name

"Do you mind giving Hermione and Hugo a lift back to theirs? Only Ron and I have to pop back to the office for a bit to finalise some things for the week's report," Harry sometimes wondered if Ron resented being his sister's deputy as Ron possessed a jealous streak that was better left buried

"Sure," He took hold of Lily's hand and ruffled Hugo's hair before gesturing that they should make their way back to the car park.

Ron and Hermione's Range Rover (Hermione's desire for practicality had won out over Ron's pleas for a Lamborghini), sat parked next to Harry's Audi, blending in amongst the other muggle cars. Ron had barely scraped a pass on his driving test and Harry chuckled slightly as Ginny firmly stated that she would be driving. Once she and Ron had buckled in, she began to drive off, swatting her brother's hand away as he tried to honk the horn.

Lily and Hugo launched into a discussion about Quidditch as soon as their belts clicked into place, waving their arms about animatedly and reasoning that, yes, the Chudley Cannons weren't having a good season. Harry and Hermione settled into their seats at the front of the car. Harry reached down to release the hand break, not realising that Hermione had also reached forward to turn on the radio. Their fingers brushed and Harry felt a strange tingling sensation and felt his face grow hot. He shrugged it off, it was just Hermione. Maybe he was coming down with something?

* * *

He sat alone that night, swirling some red wine around in a glass. Why hadn't Ginny returned? Was she ill? Had anything happened? Harry resolved to put it down to work. She had been coming home increasingly later recently, sometimes only exchanging a few words with him at breakfast then leaving for work again. But she had said that it was only a report that needed finalising, hadn't she? He heard soft padding footsteps approaching behind him and then soft but insistent tapping on his shoulder. He turned to face Lily's sleepy brown eyes and smiled.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He hoisted her onto his knee

"Um…when – when is mummy coming home?" She asked, faltering slightly and yawning

"Mummy is a little tied up at work at the moment, she'll be back soon,"

"But…" Lily whined in a way that only children did

"Lily," he said sternly, his voice softening slightly when he saw her lip tremble, "Lily, I'll read you a bedtime story, how about that?"

Where was Ginny?

_2__nd__ of September 2017 _

It was at 2am that Ginny crept into their bedroom, unaware that her husband lay awake. Harry could smell the alcohol on her. He didn't shift from his position under the covers, instead lying still as his wife turned off the bedside table lamp.

At breakfast, he smiled at her and made her porridge, under the pretence that nothing had happened. He told himself that nothing _had_ happened. But she was still acting strangely. It was only after Lily's friend Sophie knocked at the door and left with his daughter to walk to the village school that Harry dared to broach the subject with Ginny.

"Gin?" He stopped washing the dishes and sat down next to her at the table, wanting the talk to her before they both departed for work again.

"Yes?"

"Where were you last night?"

"At work?"

"Don't lie to me Gin, I could smell the booze on you,"

"Katie and I, you know, Katie from Magical Creatures, were the only people left at the office and we decided that we could do with a drink,"

"Oh," Harry smiled and took her hands in his, stroking them. He knew he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Obviously Ginny had been having a drink with her friend. He, as head auror, knew that work could get very stressful at times and was guilty of the small drink himself from time to time.

_13__th__ September 2017_

It had been nearly two weeks since Albus had boarded the scarlet train to Hogwarts. Harry read his letter with interest. Albus hadn't, as he'd feared, been sorted into Slytherin but had been sorted into Ravenclaw with his arguably closest cousin, Rose. He had been surprised to learn that to two cousins had formed a friendship with Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco. From what he had been told, Scorpius seemed a decent lad, despite his upbringing. Harry realised that he'd passed judgement on somebody based on their childhood, which, considering how his childhood had gone, was somewhat hypocritical. He had often wondered if his children resented his fame. What if they just wanted a normal life, friendships not influenced by their national hero of a father? They never showed any signs of such a desire however, with James revelling in the fact that he could get away with pretty much everything because Harry was his dad.

"Sir!" his apprentice, Ciaran Finnigan, was waving a piece of parchment in front of him.

"Everything alright, Ciaran?"

"Fine sir, you just looked a bit out of it, is all. Healer Weasley sent a message asking if you're still ok for lunch later,"

"Um, sure, thanks, I'll send a reply,"

"Or you could just go over to the hospital? I'm sure she'd be glad to see you," Ciaran winked

"Ciaran Reilly Finnigan, we are just friends and both married. Why can't anything be platonic with you?"

"Well, aye, that's what my Julie said when we met down the local, just platonic, look at us now, about to move in together," Harry hit him over the head with a copy of the Prophet, eliciting an exaggerated 'ouch!', and proceeded to apparate over to St Mungo's.

* * *

Hermione was sat at her desk chewing on her bottom lip and flipping through a chart when he arrived, having been let through to her office by Julie, Ciaran's non-platonic girlfriend. He leant on the door frame for a while, his lips quirking upwards as she huffed, obviously struggling over a diagnosis.

"Hi, _Doctor _Weasley, having trouble with that chart,"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and scowled at him, "Well, _Auror_ Potter, what do you suggest I do, leave it?"

"Maybe you should try and look at the results a different way?" He leaned over her shoulder and peered at the chart

"Oi! It's confidential..what do you mean 'a different way'?" She nudged him away from the desk

"Yeah, like in a café, with me, eating lunch?"

"Is that a proposition, Harry?"

"It might be," He laughed, grinning and snatching the chart away from her before launching into a full sprint out of the hospital.

**A/N Hope you liked this first chapter, it was admittedly quite short but all the chapters will be between 1,000 and 3,000 words long**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I think that this fic will be mostly dialogue – sorry if you don't like that sort of thing but that's where my brain is leading me **** There'll probably be 3 days in each chapter, though these days may be months or just weeks apart**

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione cried as she finally caught up with Harry, who was beaming at her, "Honestly, we're 37, not fourth years anymore!"

"I should hope not, I was a scrawny little thing in fourth year,"

"Don't flatter yourself, you're still pretty scrawny,"

"Still faster than you," He stuck his tongue out at her and ducked his head as she made to hit him

"Hey, I caught up with you, didn't I?"

"I stopped for you," Harry stated indignantly

"If you say so…" Hermione pushed the door open, causing a bell to tinkle. The aroma of soup and herbs began to wash over them, beckoning them into a corner of the café. They ordered some coffee to start and browsed the menu. Harry placed the chart on the table and skimmed it.

"Harry, that's confidential and you know it," Hermione reprimanded him and reached over to grab it

"I'm sure it's fine," Harry hugged the chart to his chest

"Yeah, they'll let the almighty chosen one casually read patient's data," Hermione registered how Harry winced at the name

"Ugh, alright," He gave in and tossed the metal clipboard back into Hermione's satchel, "What I can offer is some conversation while you ponder your conundrum," he leant forward theatrically, "How's Ron been since I last saw him?"

"Harry, you saw him last night,"

"Still, he could've contracted the plague within the –" Harry glanced at his watch-free wrist, "– 14 hours since he left my place,"

"He hasn't been suddenly gripped by any illness but a hangover. What did you guys get up to last night anyway?"

"A gentlemen never tells," he tapped his nose

"So, how's Ginny?"

"Great, I think. I don't know if she's coping with the promotion as well as I thought she would. She never talks to me these days," It was true that Ginny rarely talked to him about her feelings anymore and vice versa

"I'm sure she'd open up if you sat down with her and two mugs of hot chocolate," Hermione smiled in a way that always assured Harry

"In other news, I hear from Al that a certain Scorpius Malfoy has become friends with Rosie and him,"

She laughed, "Yes, well I'm sure our children are good judges of character,"

"Yes…" Harry trailed off

"How is it? Without Al and James?" Harry had always been close to his sons in particular, not that he didn't love Lily with all his heart but they were just…his boys.

"I guess…I guess I'll have to get used to them both gone, what with Lily going soon as well. I just miss, well, I just miss being their dad,"

"Harry, you're still their dad! Just in a different place. You can write to them, can't you?"

"I can, I do. But it's not the same," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Anyway, enough about me. What about you?"

"Hugo's not been much trouble, really. With Lily still there to play with him, I expect it's not affecting him as much,"

"Hermione, I asked how _you_ are,"

"Oh," She groaned and buried her face in her hands, "We've become typical parents. Do we seriously have nothing to talk about except our children?"

"And to think I was under the illusion it was my breath that was causing the decline of my social life,"

"I think it might be your breath, which, if I may say, is horrendous,"

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. How's the party planning going?"

"We're not having a massive do. Just a few friends and family – not the entire Weasley clan mind you – and obviously Ron is ecstatic about the prospect of my parents coming over,"

"I bet he's looking forward to that,"

"I honestly have no idea why my dad doesn't like him. He doesn't show it, but you can tell that he gets a bit…iffy, I guess you could say, around Ron,"

"I'm sure Hugh means no harm," Harry had always gotten along with Hermione's father, having been there when Hugh and Emily had their memories restored and had helped to heal the void between Hermione and her parents

"You and Dad always leap to each other's defence. Is there some illicit gay affair that Mum, Gin and I need to be made aware of?"

Harry sighed a dramatic sigh of relief, "Oh, Hermione, you have no idea how good it feels for Hughie and I to have our relationship out in the open like this!"

"Shut up you daft sod, I need to finish this soup and get back to the hospital, my break ends in 5,"

_19__th__ September 2017_

"Auntie Ginny! Uncle Harry! LILY!" Hugo pushed through his parents and flung his arms around Harry's waist, immobilising him.

"Hugo, hey there buddy,"

"Hi, hello, good evening! Did you know that Teddy's coming? And Uncle George! And Mum says that I can stay up late tonight, 'cos it's a _special _occasion," Hugo babbled excitedly and grabbed Lily's arm, dragging her into the house. The adults rolled their eyes good-naturedly and exchanged hugs and pecks on the cheek.

The Weasley house was decorated in a way that was bright but not overwhelming. Balloons embossed with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in less than classy fonts were scattered here and there, and paper chains that Lily and Hugo had painstakingly made were hung from the ceiling. George was knelt down by a muggle sound system, scratching his head. He waved Harry and Ginny over.

"Now, do either of you have any idea how to operate on of these contraptions?

"Dad would be most disappointed in you," Ginny joked as he jabbed at random buttons

"Dad is currently in the garden trying to use a 'barb-eye-cue', some sort of oven apparently," George's eyes glinted and Harry suspected that Arthur Weasley shouldn't really be allowed within a 3 metre radius of any barbecue.

"Gin, I don't think that your old man should be trusted with anything remotely flammable, I'll sort out this stereo, you go and keep an eye on him," Ginny nodded and flashed a smile at the surrounding family members as she stepped onto the patio. Harry surveyed the room, spotting a CD rack. '80s Jams and Vibes' sounded perfect. He slid the disk into the player and turned up the volume. Merlin, he loved muggle music.

"Harry!" Hugh Granger approached him, dancing in an arguably insane manner

"Hey!" Harry shook Hugh's hand and nodded at the stereo, "Groovy tune, opinions?"

"I'd say on a scale of 1-10 of enjoyment, where 1 is stepping on an upturned plug and 10 is…funky times with the missus –" Harry grimaced and covered his ears, "– I'd say a solid 8," Hugh chuckled and slapped Harry on the back

"Does this call for a dance-off?"

"I believe it does,"

Emily Granger appeared at the doorway before anything catastrophic could occur, a glass of champagne in each hand, "Hugh, what have you been harassing Harry about?" she passed a glass to Hugh, who pulled a faux-sheepish expression

"Well…I was…dancing," He sipped his champagne and winked at Harry, narrowly dodging a slap on the wrist from his wife

"Don't worry about it, Em. He was just telling me that he thinks that this song is nearly as good as funk –" Before he could finish, Hugh had clamped a hand over his mouth

* * *

"Teddy, fancy seeing you here," Harry ruffled his godson's hair, receiving a raised eyebrow and a hug in return.

"Couldn't miss out on Aunt Hermione's birthday party, could I?"

"Well, I thought you were off gallivanting round the world with that mate of yours, Josh,"

"Wouldn't miss a chance to see you and the kids for all the tea in China, which, I might add, is nice tea,"

"I thought you'd forgotten about us," Harry wiped an invisible tear away

"Don't worry Harry, I'll always be here to put you to bed when the tequila gets too much,"

"So kind. Anyway, I hear that things with you and Victoire are…hotting up,"

"Don't you start, I'm getting enough glares from Uncle Bill," Teddy tilted his head in the direction of Bill, who was eyeing him suspiciously

"He's bound to be wary, you're after his baby girl,"

"What if he thinks I'm not good enough? What if she thinks I'm not good enough?"

"Teddy, you'll always be better than enough," Harry said sincerely

"Thanks," Teddy said quietly

* * *

Harry threw his arm around Hugh's shoulder and slipped the other around Ginny's waist as they all sang a cheery 'happy birthday' to Hermione, her eyes shining like fire in the light of the candles on her cake. Her brown curls had been turned a slight gold and Harry found himself lost at the sight of her for a moment. He was brought back to reality by Ginny's lips on his cheek and her hand on his chest. He could tell she was on her way to being rather inebriated. He pressed a kiss into her hair and told Hermione that Ginny was getting tired, so they'd be heading home. Ginny went upstairs to seek out Lily and tell her that it was time to leave.

Harry fished a small box out of his pocket, handing it to Hermione. It was a small charm for the bracelet he'd given her the first birthday she'd had after Rose had been born. It had become a tradition between them, with Hermione getting Harry a new pair of cufflinks with a significant charm on it each year. This year, his gift to her was a miniature diadem, much like the one they'd sought out on the hunt for the horcruxes.

"Harry…it's beautiful," Hermione's eyes spoke louder than words ever could

"A beautiful charm for a beautiful girl," Harry replied without really thinking

"Thank you Harry," she smiled warmly

Ron came up behind his wife and began to sway her hips with his hands, laughing and kissing her, "Bye Harry, see you and Ginny soon!" Harry felt a pang of jealousy as Hermione leant into Ron's arms.

_1__st__ October 2017_

"Any updates on the Oswald case?" Harry asked Ciaran as he read their file. Jemima Oswald was a muggleborn witch who had defied Clarence Avery, the grandson of a former death eater. Avery Sr. had taken a little holiday down in Devon, where the Oswalds lived. George, Martha and their son Jonathon were subjected to the cruciatus curse and Jonathon had sadly lost his life. Jemima had been pulled out of Hogwarts and Harry sighed, he'd thought this type of pureblood supremacy had been abolished with the last war. There had been a series of muggle murders in the void between the Battle of Hogwarts and the appointment of Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic but everything had been rather quiet in the 'muggle hatred' category since.

"No, but I'm sorry to have to tell you that a similar case came through while you were 'relieving your bowels'. The Cartwrights, Aberdeen," Ciaran handed him a ring binder full of information.

Pierce Cartwright, a muggleborn shopkeeper in Diagon Alley, had his shop raided and was held at wandpoint whilst the shop assistant, another muggle, was repeatedly kicked in the head.

"Fucking hell," Harry whispered as he studied the list of injuries sustained by the assistant.

"Dad says that with things carrying on like this, it'll be like the last war,"

"Well, your dad has some crazy theories sometimes but I think this time, Seamus might be right,"

"I heard that there'll be a new dark lord rising if we don't keep things under control,"

"Highly unlikely but we'll be there to bring them down,"

Ciaran puffed out his chest and posed like a body builder. In all seriousness, if things continued to get worse, they may as well have a 3rd war on their hands.

**A/N please review, I'd like to hear honest opinions about this**


End file.
